


Toxic

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Bullshitted surroundings/scenery, F/F, Feels man, Groping, I may change them, I think that's it - Freeform, Oral, Pheromones, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Where did all these plants come from, fluff also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another fight with her boyfriend and partner-in-crime, Harley questions her life while walking the streets of Arkham, just happening to run into an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried.

It was dark, outside and inside of herself. The room, the halls, her life, her heart; it was all dark. She didn’t know how long she’d been there in that corner. The tears still fell down her face as she choked out small sobs. Her cheek stung, her arm would be bruised, and her head, how it throbbed. She recalled how excited she had been when he had returned, but then how irritated he had been. She remembered how he had felt in her arms, but how it hurt when he gripped her wrists and threw her off. She could still hear the screaming in her head as it continued to pound. It wasn’t her fault, she had to know that, but she couldn’t help but feel that it had been. Her chest ached as she thought of how many times he’d done this before, how many slaps, shoves, and insults she’d been through. How many times had he hit her? How many twisted ankles from stumbling, from falling? How many headaches, exactly like this one, caused by being dragged by a fistful of hair? She wouldn’t be able to count them all.

Harleen didn’t know why she was still here, following him around like a lost puppy. Why did she put up will all of the abuse when he never gave her any of the affection and kindness she gave him? Why did she work so hard for him? Because he took her away from her mundane life as a psychiatrist? Was she loyal, or was she somebody’s bitch? Did he love her, or was she just a foolish girl with impossible desires? If he loved her, Harley decided, he wouldn’t treat her like this. 

She let out one last hiccup, had one more sniffle, before she dried her face and took a few deep breaths. There was no way her makeup wasn’t smudged. The paint was probably all over her hands, too. She sighed and stood up shakily, forcing all her previous thoughts out of her mind so she wouldn’t break down again. She fumbled around until she made it into the bathroom, proceeding to feel for the light switch. Harley cringed at the sudden brightness before allowing her eyes to adjust. 

She felt numb at this point. She was too tired, too sore, to feel much anymore. At least for now. She knew these things would come back to haunt her later; it’s not like there was much she could do about it. Harley stepped up to the mirror and stared at the smears of ruined face paint, at the splotches of red on the skin that was visible through the patches of makeup. She didn’t recognize herself. She didn’t recognize the runny paint, the red, exhausted eyes, or the empty look on her messy face. Hopelessness and fatigue clung to her body, weighing her mind down more so than her frame. 

She eventually looked away from her pathetic reflection and grabbed a wash cloth. Harley wet the rag with warm water before wringing it out, her motions slowed and chopped up by recent events. She wondered what she should do as she brought the fabric to her face and began washing the colors away. She didn’t want to be here, not in the same building as him. By the time her face was clean, Harley had decided she’d go for a walk. She remembered when she used to go out, before all this, just to clear her head. She glanced out the bathroom window after setting the rag down; the night sky convinced her to get some air. It was clear and beautiful, perfect for distracting Quinn from her emotions. 

The girl stared at herself for a few moments more before sighing and beginning to undress. She took her time to take the costume off, physically and mentally worn. Once she re-dressed, not into anything complicated, she set to set to work brushing her hair. Harley put her hair up in a ponytail, her face cleared up of all the red by then. She wanted to force a smile, even a small one, but she didn’t have the will to do even that. 

She supposed that didn’t matter. She’d be fine later, or at least she hoped she would be. Harleen cut off the bathroom light and quietly moved into the hallway. She paused, heart starting to pound. She didn’t hear or see him nearby, so she pressed forward. She was ashamed of being anxious, of allowing him to steal her free will, but she couldn’t help it. She opened up the front door of the old apartment that they lived in. This one was new; they tended to jump from place to place with different identities to avoid being caught. Harley took a deep breath as she closed the door and stepped forward, surrounded by crisp, night air.

She already felt better. 

But she still couldn’t smile, not yet. Harleen didn’t know where she wanted to go; she just knew that she wanted away. She had decided that anywhere was better than here. She started to walk. That’s all that was on her mind: walking. It was oddly cold for being spring, but then again, wasn’t it always abnormally cold sometime during this time of year? Harley thought so. She enjoyed the temperature. It allowed her head to clear. She felt good when she didn’t have to think, didn’t have to feel. 

She enjoyed being numb. 

Before she knew it, she was far from Him. She felt safe here alone on the streets of Arkham. She felt complete in the icy chill, in the silence of night beneath the stars that blinked back their glistening tears. They cried for her way up above. Their sobs were like diamonds that fell into whispers that rested behind her ears: 

“Don’t be sad, Harleen.”

And she wasn’t, not now. Not here. She considered running off, never going back, but she knew she couldn’t. She had no job, no home, no money. And if he found her? She cringed, safety ruined. Just the thought of the rage he’d unleash on her broke the crystal silence she had achieved. Before she could take the time to get the good feelings back, Harley felt a shift in the atmosphere. She stopped walking and stood for a moment to listen. She didn’t hear anything, so she looked to her sides and then glanced behind herself. Nothing was there. 

When she turned her head forward again, there the other woman stood. There couldn’t have been more than three or four inches between them. Harley’s breath hitched and she just stared into those intimidating, green eyes before her. She felt nervous and dizzy and she knew it was Ivy’s fault. She felt weak, but not in the way that He made her feel. Harley felt helpless, but in a warm way, a way that made her want to feel pitiful. It was hard to describe. 

It was toxic. 

That sounded harsh, but it was the perfect word for it. Ivy reached out and caressed Harley’s cheek, the one Jack had struck. She flinched at first, but when the woman’s smirk faded into a warm smile, Harley relaxed. Ivy tilted her head to the side, examining the girl before her. Pamela had followed her long enough to be sure that this was who she wanted; this was Harleen Quinzel. 

Ivy chuckled a bit and shifted forward, placing both hands onto Harley’s shoulders and pressing their bodies together slightly. The woman knew Harleen was hers now, knew this would be easy. Ivy had known that it would only have been a matter of time before all the insults and injuries were too much for the poor girl to handle. Pamela Isley had been waiting, waiting for the moment she could slip in and have Harley for her own. 

Ivy was tired of seeing her suffer. 

Now she wouldn’t, not anymore. Pamela would make sure no one touched this girl like that ever again. She smiled, gently, as she watched her touches entrance Harley. It wasn’t fair, Ivy knew that, but it was the easiest, maybe the only, way to pull Quinn to safety. Who knows what could happen if Ivy let the girl go back to him. He could do something awful, something irreversible, and then Ivy would never be able to forgive herself. 

“What did he do this time?” Ivy whispered after she leaned in to Harleen’s ear. She felt the girl tense, and when she did, Pamela laid her head on Harley’s shoulder. 

“…I’ve… Gotta go,” the girl managed to force out, ‘He’ll probably be needing me…” Ivy frowned as she felt Harley squirm. She didn’t want the girl to be uncomfortable, but she couldn’t let her go back to The Joker. Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley, rubbing her back and her sides in an attempt to comfort her. 

“Do you want to go back to him?” Ivy breathed against Quinn’s neck before placing tender kissing there. There was no response. The girl had hesitated, because of course she didn’t want to go back to him. Harley felt like she had to go back to him. Rather than speaking, Quinn kept trying to push past Ivy and keep walking. 

“Does he really love you?” Harleen paused. She’d like to say yes, but she had doubts. Reasonable doubts, however. He never proved to her that he loved her; he hardly even said it. Did he ever do anything but damage her? Honestly, Harley couldn’t remember him doing or saying anything kind for or to her since the asylum. Had it all been a trick? Had she been nothing to him but a way out? 

“Why do you love him?” Ivy asked, her voice soft against Quinn’s flesh. “Why are you so loyal if he does nothing but make you feel bad?” Harley was breaking and Pamela could feel it. It would only take a few more words, a few more touches. 

“Baby, I could take care of you,” the woman whispered, starting to toy with the girl’s hair. Harleen was quiet for a bit before she cracked. She spilled and told about every little insult, hit, shove, pull, scream, and snarl since she had helped The Joker find freedom. She told Ivy how it all made her feel, how gray everything was, how broken she was. Pamela pet and held and swayed with Harley while she babbled. How could anyone harm a girl like her? Why anyone would want to, Ivy wondered. All she could understand now was that she was making Harleen feel better, and that was enough for her. 

Soon it was quiet. The only sound that pierced the air was their breathing, steady and slow. Harley had her arms around Ivy’s neck, her face in the other woman’s chest. What did this mean? After all this time, could Harleen really just leave Jack, could she really risk that? Could she even trust Ivy? Quinn looked up, greeted again by the eyes that had made her tremble just recently. She had a choice between these gentle arms and going back to His bruises, His shoves, His insults, His abuse. It was an easier decision than Harley had originally thought. 

“Take me somewhere safe from here.” Those words were all Ivy needed to hear and they were walking. Only Harley wasn’t alone this time; she was with someone. She couldn’t remember the last time she had really been spared the torture of being alone. It was a nice change, one her bruised heart was quite open to. Like before, she didn’t care where she was going, as long as it was away, as long as she was under Pamela’s spell. For each moment the pheromones sank in, Harleen needed Pamela more and more. 

Quinn didn’t pay attention to their surroundings until they stopped waling. She looked up, greeted by an old, brick building. It was worn and overgrown with vines and flowers and weeds. It was beautiful in its own little way. Pamela smiled when Harleen turned to look at her. She lifted the girl’s chin up and leaned in, the radiating heat between them growing more intense as their lips grew closer. 

A loud clap of thunder made them jump apart again. They both looked up just as the rain suddenly started to pour down on them. Pamela pulled Harley inside before they could get too soaked, chuckling. Quinn smiled at the woman before looking around. There was furniture that had been left behind along with more of the plants growing through the house. 

“We can stay here for the night, yeah?” Ivy murmured, blocking the door up tight with thorn-covered vines. Harleen nodded and nuzzled back into Pamela’s arms. Quinn’s heart hadn’t stopped thumping in her chest since Ivy had lifted her head up outside. Harley couldn’t help but shiver when Pamela ran her fingers up her sides. Quinn’s cheeks heated up when she felt Ivy’s lips on her neck, the hormones preventing her from having any strength to keep her pride. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lillian whispered, pulling Harley closer. Quinn swore Ivy would soon be able to hear her heart pounding. He had never made her feel this way. He had never held her like this. 

“You’re darling, Harley, you’re precious.” Harleen nodded, starting to really believe her. Ivy let the girl go and backed up, beckoning with a finger got Quinn to follow. Pamela’s lips spread into a wide grin when Harleen immediately moved forward up against Ivy. The girl was hooked. 

“You’re a doll,” Pamela began, backing up a bit more to get Harley further into the house. “You’re the tastiest eye candy.” Quinn nodded as she moved back in, craving the poisonous touch that Ivy had. A few more steps back for Pamela, a few steps forward for Harley. Ivy kept feeding Harleen the compliments as they moved until they were soon up the stairs and in the hall. It was painfully easy at this point to coax the girl. It wouldn’t be much longer before Ivy could make Harley feel good. 

“Ivy,” Harleen murmured, clinging to Pamela this time, “why did you bring me here?” Quinn was glad to be away, glad to be saved, but she was fearful that Ivy might be planning to use her just like Jack had. Pamela paused before gently pulling Harley into what was once the main bedroom. Quinn tilted her head to the side, brows furrowed as she was guided to the bed. Where was her answer? What was Ivy doing? She didn’t protest just yet; she wanted to see where this was going. She let Pamela press kisses down her neck, let herself be guided down to the bed, and she even laid back on her own. When she did so, plants and vines and flowers started to grow up and around the bed, around her. She watched with big eyes as she was slowly closed off from the rest of the room. 

Ivy’s smirk made Quinn get butterflies all over again. The girl watched closely as Pamela slowly crawled over her. Harleen didn’t tense, didn’t squirm. She just gazed up at the redhead, not daring to break eye contact. Harley’s breath caught in her throat as Ivy leaned down, closing the space between them. Quinn’s heart stopped when their lips brushed together. The heat she felt couldn’t have been more intense when Pamela kissed her, tilted her head to deepen the action. The plants completely encased the two of them as Pamela prodded Harley’s lips with her tongue. The girl granted her access, moaning softly when Ivy slipped her tongue in and ran it across her own. Harleen’s eyes fluttered shut, arms slipping around Ivy’s neck and pulling her closer while she kissed Pamela back desperately. After a minute or two, Ivy pulled away, watching Harley catch her breath before speaking. 

“I brought you here because you deserve better than him.” Harleen’s eyes slowly blinked open, her throat tight. Ivy smiled, giving Quinn a few moments before stroking her sides. Pamela leaned down and kissed at Harley’s neck and cheeks.

“Don’t cry,” she whispered to the blonde. “You’re too perfect to have a reason to cry.” That didn’t exactly help. Harleen had never been this happy, this loved, and she didn’t know how else to react. After a bit, she did manage to compose herself before it got too bad, like earlier. Once Ivy was sure Quinn had calmed down, she ran her hands up the girl’s shirt and leaned down to mash their lips back together. Harley lavished in the feeling of having Pamela’s hands groping and feeling her, in the feeling of their reunited mouths. 

Quinn was melting, panting. She leaned into Ivy’s touch and whimpered at the woman’s nails, at her teeth. She felt Pamela start to tug at her clothes, letting out a quiet gasp of approval. Harleen squirmed and shifted to help Ivy to allow her to pull her shoes, shorts, and shirt off. The blonde swallowed and opened her eyes to find Pamela admiring her body, her lacey bra and panties, colored purple and red. Ivy licked her lips, only worsening Harley’s blush, before leaning down and kissing up Quinn’s stomach. 

“Gorgeous… And intelligent… And sweet…” Pamela purred between the little affections. Once the redhead reached Harleen’s bra, she slid a hand under her, up her back, and swiftly unhooked the piece of clothing. It was then tossed aside and forgotten about. Harley watched while Ivy shuffled her panties down and off her ankles, but closed her eyes again when Pamela started to kiss back up her legs. During this, the woman eased out of the small amount of clothes on her own body as well. 

Then there was a pause. It made Quinn peek out to see what Ivy was doing. She was greeted by the sight of Pamela’s own exposed body, which captivated Harleen. Ivy chuckled and gently spread Harley’s legs, pressing sweet kisses to the girl’s inner thighs. As Pamela moved back up, got closer, the blonde glanced away out of embarrassment. She couldn’t recall the last time someone had made her feel like this. Ivy only allowed Harley to hide her eyes a moment before she tilted the girl’s head back to look at her, to stare as much as she liked. Quinn deserved to gawk, to admire, so do as she pleased without being judged. 

“You’re allowed to touch, baby,” Pamela informed the girl, eyes soft as they kept themselves aimed at Harley’s face. Harleen paused for a bit before hesitantly reaching out and running her hands over Ivy’s shoulders. She slowly moved down to the redhead’s chest, giving a couple squeezes and studying how the woman’s tits looked and moved. Ivy let Harley have her fun for a bit before she leaned in, holding Quinn’s wrists to the bed, and ran her tongue over one of the blonde’s nipples. Harleen shivered, but those shivers soon became gentle moans when Pamela went from licking to sucking. Ivy admired the expressions Harley made when she switched nipples, when she kissed over her breasts, when she dusted red marks over the girl’s cleavage. The noises, the whines and moans, were even better. Ivy let go of Quinn’s wrists and used her now free hands to rub the blonde’s hips when she saw that Harleen wasn’t about to fight. 

“…P-Pamela…” Quinn whimpered, starting to squirm and wiggle around, “I can’t wait anymore… I need you…” Ivy smiled and gave a few more touches before sitting up. Harley was laid back, arms to the sides of her head and spread partially. Nipples hard, skin flushed, breath out of place. It was a lovely sight, and Pamela almost wanted to continue staring rather than moving on. 

Almost. 

Ivy had vines slowly move in and wrap around Quinn’s wrists and ankles. Her arms were pulled together and over her head, her legs lifted up and apart by her ankles. Pamela took a moment to enjoy all Harley’s exposed bits, to enjoy the embarrassed look on her face, to enjoy the thought of what was going to happen next. The redhead slid a hand over one of Harleen’s thighs before gently stroking the lips of her sex. Quinn’s immediate response was a slight whine, which encouraged Pamela to tease and prod at the girl’s wet entrance. 

“Ivy…!” Harley whimpered, doing her best to lean into the touch. But Pamela just continued to pet and rub the blonde, refusing to give in until she wanted to, until the girl was truly desperate. It wouldn’t be much longer; Harleen could wait, couldn’t she? Ivy smirked and started giving the slightest touches to Harley’s clit, making Quinn jerk and choke out small moans. The presses gradually became harder as Harleen slowly came undone. Pamela figured she might as well have mercy on the girl at this point, so she slipped a finger into Harley’s aching cunt, slowly thrusting and prodding at her inner walls. 

“Mmn, yes…” Quinn purred, nodding in approval. Pamela went ahead and added a second finger before pusher both deeper inside of Harley. The blonde gasped and moaned, helplessly moving about on the bed. Occasionally, Ivy would pull her fingers back as if she were going to take them out. She only did this so she could see Harleen tense and try to push her hips forward to get the redhead’s digits back in and pumping. It was adorable. 

Eventually, Pamela began searching for Quinn’s sweet spot, wanting to escalate the girl’s noises, her motions. While she did so, more plants moved in, curling and wrapping around Harley’s body. The vines held tight around the blonde’s middle, her legs, her arms, her neck. The flowers, all of them of vibrant color, blossomed over and rested on the girl’s skin and in her hair. Harleen barely even noticed. She was too distracted by the fingers moving around in search of her G-spot. When Ivy did succeed in pressing against Quinn’s most sensitive bundle of nerves, she was notified by a loud keen, by the way Harley’s back arched. 

“Pamela!” she cried. “Please, right there!” Ivy smirked, knowing that Harleen wouldn’t mind when she swapped her fingers for a decently-sized vine that she had thrust itself to Quinn’s sweet spot. While the plant set to working Harley’s dripping snatch, Pamela leaned in and began to suckle and tug at the blonde’s clit. Ivy loved how Harleen twitched and jerked, loves the chorus of noises that rang through the air. It was perfect. Harley couldn’t have felt any better in that moment. Pleasure shot down her spine and tingled across her flesh, exploding through her body in sudden fireworks. 

It was wonderful, so much so that, within just another minute or so, Quinn wailed out Pamela’s name as she climaxed hard. It had been so sudden that all Harley could do was writhe and cry and grasp at anything she could reach. Ivy lapped at Harleen’s sex, enjoying her taste for a good bit before having the vines slip away, leaving behind the flowers. Pamela chuckled, cradling the poor girl while she struggled to compose herself. Ivy admired the blonde in her arms, undoing and running her fingers through her hair. Pamela watched Harley’s chest rise and fall, waited patiently for her breaths to slow. It wasn’t too much longer before Quinn was gazing up into Ivy’s loving, green eyes, smiling like a fool.   
“…Wow… I gotta say, I wasn’t expectin’ that to happen tonight…” Harleen continued to grin, nuzzling into Ivy’s chest. The redhead leaned down and kissed Harley’s cheek, still stroking her hair. She didn’t respond; words weren’t necessary for her anymore. She expressed her love and affection through hormones and flowers and gentle touches. And that’s all Quinn needed, really, to make her happy after how she’d been treated before.

Once Pamela was sure that Harley had come down from the high of orgasm, she laid the girl down on her back, getting a curious, awaiting look. She just smiled and shifted up higher beside Quinn, hoping the blonde would trust her. Ivy carefully straddled Harleen’s now bright pink face, wiggling around to find a position in which they could both be more comfortable. Harley already seemed eager to get into it, though she waited for Pamela to give some sort of sign that she was ready. Eye contact was never broken. 

“Go on, darling, it’s okay.” That’s when the kisses set in, placed onto Ivy’s thighs, her lips. The woman smiled down at Harleen while she did so, moving just a bit to put a little more space between her legs for Quinn to work with. Harley placed shy little kitten-licks as she warmed up to the task of eating Pamela out. Soon she was giving long strokes over the redhead’s cunt, acquiring the taste before pressing on. Harleen prodded at the woman’s entrance to test for a reaction: shot got only a slight witch in Ivy’s expression. The redhead’s walls were up, so Quinn would just have to tear them down. 

She started out by reaching an arm up, a little awkwardly, and squeezing at Pamela’s chest. She did this while easing the tip of her tongue inside the redhead, now unable to keep her eyes off the goddess’ curves. She grabbed and felt and stared hungrily while pushing her tongue in deeper. Ivy had started to squirm, had started to chew on her bottom lip so she’d be less likely to make a noise. Even seeing this, Harley didn’t give up on trying to break the woman. She simply forced her tongue up and against every little inch of sensitive flesh inside Pamela while pinching and pulling on her nipples. Gradually, the redhead started to let out slight moans and whimpers. 

There we go. 

“Harleen…” She panted, toying with the blonde’s hair with dazed eyes that were halfway closed. Quinn never stopped; she just kept feeding Ivy more and more pleasure, elated when her goddess started to get more into it. Pamela’s hips had started to rock into Harley’s tongue slowly. Her fingers tangled further into the blonde’s hair. The redhead had ever allowed the volume of her noises to rise, her keens and gasps encouraging the girl beneath her. 

Before Quinn knew it, Ivy was yanking on her hair, pushing her face more into her soaked cunt. Harleen really didn’t mind; she was enjoying this just as much as Pamela was. She loved how Ivy sounded, loved how she jerked her head around, and loved how she grinded against her face desperately. Quinn didn’t dare stop, didn’t dare protest, for she couldn’t get enough of Pamela’s sounds, her movements. 

Oh, it felt so good.

Ivy hadn’t known Harleen was so good with her mouth, not before. She couldn’t keep herself from rutting against Harley’s face, from tugging the blonde up into her crotch. Pamela openly moaned and shouted to express the way she felt about the sensations taking over her mind. The redhead had never known anything as perfect as Quinn’s tongue, lips, and touches. How had she managed to live without this, without her? She didn’t have a clue. All she knew now was that she was in love with Harleen Quinzel and the way she made her feel. 

When Harley used her other hand to being quickly and harshly playing with Pamela’s clit, she just lost it. Ivy could contain none of her yells, couldn’t help but to rock her hips into Quinn’s face wildly, and just couldn’t stop herself from letting her orgasm fall over her. Pamela drenched the lower half of Harleen’s face in her fluids and, even though she’d already came, kept on riding the girl’s face. Harley just lowered her arms to the bed and let Ivy grind out her climax, moaning into the redhead’s sex while she did so. 

God, this was hot. 

Though, eventually, Pamela was just sitting on Quinn’s face, catching her breath. Harleen had pulled her tongue away and back into her mouth, just watching while Ivy fought to recollect her mind. When Pamela did finally open her eyes, her gaze falling upon Harley, the girl blushed and glanced away. Ivy chuckled and shifted off of the blonde’s face, lying down beside her while her “babies” slunk back and left them unshrouded on the bed. Pamela reached over, wiping her mess off of Quinn’s face with some of the sheets before pulling the covers up over the both of them. Harley smiled as she nuzzled up into Pamela, happier than she’d been in years. 

“There you go, baby… Just sleep now… You need the rest…” Not only did Harleen not want to fight, but she was too worn out from tonight to muster up the strength to do so. The girl simply nodded, closed her eyes, and began to drift off against the chest of her new lover. Ivy smiled and ran her hand up and down Quinn’s back soothingly, watching her body relax, listening to her breath slow and soften. Harleen was beautiful, Harleen was perfect. 

“That’s it… Sleep my darling, my wondrous angel…” Pamela murmured, sang, and hummed to her sleeping partner for a good hour or so before she, too allowed darkness to wash over herself. Inside she felt accomplished knowing that Harley was safe, satisfied, and, most importantly, hers. 

Joker would never hurt her again.


End file.
